It All Went White
by Paintball Willie
Summary: the Battle of Bruma... told through the eyes of Alexander Joe Kennings some swearing... usually when something bad is happening come on guys... read and revew... i promise... i wont shoot you with my paintball marker... i swear


It all Went White

Soldiers… soldiers and guards everywhere… its more than I can take… up here freezing my ass off so she can go get that stone… who am I you might ask… who is she…. And what am I doing here…

My name is Alexander Joe Kennings… I'm a first lieutenant in the Chorrol branch of the imperial army… my job as a sniper is… fun to say the least…

As for her… her name is Serenity Rochet. Three years ago, her farm, her friends, and her love were lost in an attack on her plantation… I lost a good friend that day… Clemens Rochet. Though they weren't officially married, Serenity's family chose to let her take Clemens last name as her own… they were to be married after Clemens' tour… he was scheduled to leave for Morrowind to replace a Special Ops sniper there. He never got the chance.

As for what we are doing here, we are to defend Bruma from the hordes of oblivion. And it is fecking freezing up here. Heh, maybe the Daedra will drop dead when they go from extreme heat to extreme cold… if what Serenity says is true… so here I am in the tropical paradise of Bruma.

In just two days, we will be out there fighting the Daedra. I call them the duhdra. But anyhow… you could say that I love Serenity… you could say that I don't. all I know is that she somehow got thrown in jail and somehow got suckered into being a hero… not that she wants to… she says that she will give anything to have Clemens back… heh, me too… for a person of 19 years of age, she sure has been through a lot. I'm 19 as well and haven't been through shiste. All I do is shoot at wooden planks with a crossbow.

Anyway, journal… someone is knocking at the door in this inn and I need to leave here.

knocking

"What do you want?"

"Joe, it's me… Serenity"

"Ok… hold on"

"Hurry up"

"Spunky little-"

"I heard that"

I open the door and I see the still radiantly beautiful, green eyed Serenity with a pouty look on her face.

"For a person the same age as me, you sure do move slowly."

"For a person my age, you sure are immature and annoying"

"gasp _Joe!_"

"That be me"

"That's mean"

"Don't get that sorry look on your face with me Serenity… you know it won't work."

"You're just like Clemens you know… mean as hell and loveable all the same"

"Serenity-"

"I still miss him…"

"It's been three long hard years… you know, I had to take his detail for him."

"You did? What was it like?"

"Boring… boring, boring… BORING!"

"Why?"

"I was stuck on a rock face for 12 days with nothing to eat… no one to talk to and nothing to do"

"Ouch"

"And to make it all fun… I was only able to move during the night… so I couldn't drink anything until after dark…"

"And all I did was wallow in my own self-pity."

"It was all I could think about the whole time I was up there."

"Really"

"All I wanted to do is come back to you and see if all of this 'Clemens is KIA as of yesterday' was true"

"I'm sorry."

"I'm the one that should be sorry… I should have been there… I was on leave"

"No… the farm house was destroyed in an explosion… you would have been killed"

"It's a miracle you survived"

"It's only because I ran like a sorry little girl."

"Don't say that… you did the right thing"

"If you say so"

"Kennings!"

I saw my commanding officer walk in I quickly stood up and saluted.

"No time for formalities son"

"Sir"

"I have an assignment for you"

"Which is?"

"The first gate has already opened… I need you to stake out enemy positions and report back on what you find."

"Yes sir!"

"And who is your lady friend soldier."

"Sir, this is the heroine of kavatch, sir!"

"What did I say about formalities… smart ass"

"Sorry sir."

"Ahh. So you are the all famous hero of kavatch… it is an honor… milady."

He bows.

"ok Kennings… you need to be ready in 10 minutes in your snow fatigues… you are to telepathically relay any movements of key enemy personnel… is that clear son?"

"Yes sir… and one more thing sir."

"Yes son?"

"Have you seen my socks anywhere?"

10 minutes later…

"Serenity, you have to let go"

"I don't want you to get hurt… I don't want what happened to Clemens happen to you too."

"I'll be ok… and I promise… when all this is over… I'll help you get back on your feet and we can live a peaceful life… free of any Daedra."

"Ok… be safe"

"I'll try"

At a rock over by the crater where the battle will take place.

"Kennings in, I see multiple contacts setting up what looks to be a timed release package… it appears to have… one conventional sigil stone, two soul gems, type unknown and a potion of some sort… probably something that has to do with magicka."

"This is command. Is there any possible way you can make your way down there and see anything?"

"Negative, I cannot move at this time."

"Can you tell us what the contacts are?"

"They look to be hooded figures, several dremora, and some hounds."

"How many?"

"I can't quite tell but it looks to be about… 53 bodies… excluding hounds."

"That's all we need… come back to town at earliest convenience."

"Shit! Multiple contacts making their way to my position… estimated distance away is 57 yards… permission to engage?"

"Negative! Do not engage repeat do not engage"

"Estimated distance, 45 yards, wait… I think they see me… SHIT! Here they come!'

"Get out of there! There will be a troop carrier wagon waiting for you… get there!"

I got up and sprinted as hard as I could to where the troop wagon was… I can see arrows whizzing by my head and fireballs melting the ice around me… I can see the wagon… almost there… SHIT! Why would any body want to put a rock there!?

"What do we have here?... a mortal."

"Wouldn't you like to-"

Arrows… looks like there were some allies in that wagon…

"GO GO GO!"

"Already on it"

Back at Olav's

"Are you ok Joe?"

"Yeah… where's Serenity?"

"She went to bed already… it looks to me like you have the hots for her."

"Maybe I do… maybe I don't."

"Just admit it."

"Good night Tom."

"Aww… little Joes in love."

"Good NIGHT Tom."

That next morning.

"EVERYBODY! GO GO GO! WE'VE GOT A CITY TO SAVE"

"Ain't this a bitch…"

"No time to be a smart ass Kennings… get your ass in gear and get to that wagon"

"On it sir"

At the troop wagons

"Alright everyone! Let's move!"

"This is it guys… you ready?"

"Yeah"

"Uh huh"

"I polished my sword last night…"

"Yeah I'm ready… let's go!"

"Hey Joe, you don't have your normal sniper gear… can I ask why?"

"Because in a battle of this scale… that crossbow won't carry me through… I can't load it fast enough to use it effectively."

"But you're the fastest loader in the Chorrol branch."

"Doesn't matter… still takes too long"

"We're here… everyone out!"

"ALRIGHT YA PANSIES!... LET'S GO!"

We all climbed out and lined up for Martins speech… not that I listened… all of the sudden I heard…

"DAEDRA!"

"SHIT SHIT SHIT!!"

"IT'S HUGE!"

"BRACE YOURSELVES!"

"AAAARRGH!"

"BOWMEN! THEY HAVE BOWMEN!"

I immediately drew out my long bow and shot at every enemy target I could find… I briefly saw Serenity in a few places but I didn't have time to chase after her. I saw the second gate open up… then the third… and then the great gate. Serenity ran in…. Gods be with her… I saw a dremora repeating crossbow… I immediately picked it up and started using it… thank the Gods the Daedra that had it had bolts for it too. The battle raged on… all the men from Cheydinhal are now dead… there goes the last of Skingrad's men too. Then I saw the Daedric Siege Crawler come out of the gate and my heart immediately fell. Was Serenity dead… wait… there she is and she's telling us to move to the carts…

"GET TO THE CARTS NOW!"

"OH SHIT… OH SHIT!!"

"WHAT ABOUT SERENITY!?"

"SHE'LL BE FINE KENNINGS… MOVE!"

Into the cart I ran… as soon as we all boarded up the horses sprinted towards the city… I briefly saw Serenity bolt behind some rocks as the siege crawler shot one final fire bomb before it went down.

"HOLY SHI-"

There was an explosion… I saw all the other wagons behind us either get vaporized, or are thrown into the air… then we were hit… we were thrown into the air spinning around… one guy was thrown out of the carriage, then one of the horses flew past… we then hit the ground…

Darkness…

I come back to consciousness with a groan and I look around me… blood everywhere and there's a guy leaning up against the wall with a piece of wood through his stomach… I can't feel my legs… must be broken… I crawl out of the wagon with the occasional flash of red across my vision… I fall out of the wagon with a grunt and I try to stand up… I fall. I look around me and see all of my other comrades laying on the ground… some missing limbs or heads…. Others are just a few bones lying on the ground… the lists of casualties are probably going to be long… Porter, Davis, Mack, Kennings, Marcus… I fall back and feel a pair of hands catch me…

"Joe…"

"Uhnn… Serenity…"

"Joe… Joe…"

"I'm here Serenity…"

"You promised…"

"What?"

"You said you were going to be ok…"

"I know."

"Please don't leave me… please!"

"Listen… whatever happens, don't forget me. Don't let what happened here weigh you down… there was nothing that you could have done… you saved us you know… Martin was carted off before we were and he is back in town… take care… Serenity…"

"Joe… I'll miss you… "

"Its ok… it'll be ok…"

"Joe… you're the first person I've ever actually thought about loving since Clemens died. You've always been there for me… please don't leave me Joe… please."

"Just promise me Serenity… remember me… don't be upset… remember all the cool times me you and the guys had together… and remember… I love you…"

She smiled and started saying something rather enthusiastically but, all I heard were mumbles… I didn't hear her reply… all I have left of her is that final beautiful smile… as everything went white, I reflected upon my life until now… I regret nothing…

authors notes... this is my newest story... and as for there and back again... im suffering from wrighters block! yay! any who... here is a little present from me to you

Peace out... and Happy Splatting

disclaimer: nope... still dont own oblivion... sorry to dissapoint


End file.
